Elderly individuals or disabled individuals may have difficulty maneuvering on and off a toilet seat. The present invention features a swiveling toilet seat that can be attached to a toilet bowl. The toilet seat swivels, allowing a user to twist or rotate while sitting on the toilet. This may provide comfort and convenience to the user. This invention will help with transfers to a tub, wheelchair, walker, etc.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.